leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Bennas, the Wild Fang
Champion Info |date = Never |resource = Manaless |health = 7 |attack = 6 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 3 |hp_base = 591 |hp_lvl = 76 |hp5_base = 5.15 |hp5_lvl = 0.45 |mp_base = 0 |mp_lvl = 0 |mp5_base = 0 |mp5_lvl = 0 |dam_base = 59.9 |dam_lvl = 2.8 |range = 125 |rangetype = Melee |arm_base = 26 |arm_lvl = 3.6 |mr_base = 31.2 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.625 |as_lvl = 2.65 |ms = 345 }} Bennas, the Wild Fang is a from the custom champion series. 07/01/2016 Rework While Bennas was meant to be a mixed damage threat, he wasn't very interesting looking. Red-buff passive, targeted mixed damage dash that scaled on both AD and AP, a near-permanent 40% slow and self-counterplay (applying on-hits twice so fast wrecked W's interaction with his passive, and willingly apparently!?), a steroid that scaled armor off of base AD, and an ult that just gave him free tenacity... Bennas just didn't feel right. The rework aims to add more features and more interactive gameplay. Abilities |-|Current kit= Bennas's autoattacks burn and deal magic damage to the target over 4.5 seconds. If Red Hot Fist is refreshed, all the remaining damage of the previously active iteration is dealt immediately. |leveling = level)}} }} | }} Bennas launches himself towards target point, dealing physical damage to all enemy units at 175 units or less from the impact point, while champions at collision range of Bennas upon impact are slowed by 60% and receive the Red Hot Fist debuff. |description2= Crimson Agent's cooldown is reduced by 60% if it hits at least one enemy champion affected by Red Hot Fist. |leveling = | | |2}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = 800 }} | }} Bennas strikes with both palms, applying on-hit effects twice. The first strike deals standard auto-attack damage while the second strike deals modified damage. |leveling = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} | }} Bennas buffs himself via exsuding cold lava all over his skin, gaining a shield that blocks damage for up to 5 seconds. While under Basalt Skin, Red Hot Fist deals double damage and Bennas's autoattacks hit every enemy unit in a circle of 200 units around his initial target. |description2= The cooldown on this skill is refreshed by 1 second whenever Bennas refreshes an active Red Hot Fist. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} Summons lava from underneath the earth to rise up in target 500-unit-radius area. After a one-second channel, Bennas blinks to the center of the area and lava erupts around him, dealing magic damage. Units in the 250-unit-radius center of the zone are also knocked up. |description2= The volcano leaves a burning zone behind that applies Red Hot Fist repetitively during the next five seconds. The time between two ticks is 1 second, affected by Bennas's cooldown reduction. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 800 }} | }} |-|Original kit= Bennas strikes with burning palms, causing his autoattacks to burn and deal magic damage to the target over 3 seconds. |leveling = level)}} }} | , if you need any cues. * At level 18 without any extra AD or buffs, Red Hot Fist deals 55 damage. }} }} Bennas launches himself towards target enemy unit, dealing physical damage to them, applying Red Hot Fist and taunting them for 1 second. Bennas takes 50% damage from a taunted enemy. Cannonball deals magic damage to all enemy units in a 250-unit radius. |description2= Bennas can use this skill towards target zone, in which case the skill's base magic damage is doubled, but this doesn't deal physical damage, taunt, or apply Red Hot Fist to anybody. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost |range = 550 }} | }} Bennas strikes with both palms, dealing both physical and magic damage, and slowing the target for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} | }} Bennas buffs himself via exsuding cold lava all over his skin, gaining attack damage and armor for 5 seconds. While under Basalt Skin, Red Hot Fist deals double damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} Summons lava from underneath the earth to rise up in target 500-unit-radius area. After a one-second channel, lava erupts in the area, dealing magic damage. Units in the 250-unit-radius center of the zone are also knocked up. |description2= The eruption marks the zone for 9 seconds. While in the zone affected by the spell, Bennas gains tenacity. |description3= While channeling the spell, Bennas can press R again to blink instantly to the center of the spell when it comes out. If he does so, Volcano Launch applies Red Hot Fist to all units that get knocked up. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = Cost |range = 800 }} | }} Lore Born in Shuriman nomadic tribes, Bennas was abandoned near Noxus, where he was found and adopted by aristocracy. Bennas was constantly despised, especially by his older brother-by-adoption Jorgan. Bennas' unique magic talents caused him to be a choice fighter in duels, as with his ability in lava magic, he managed to survive fatal wounds, catch flying blades with his hands without sustaining injury, or the such. From his favored position in Noxian society, Bennas oversaw his own country: it had grown to be formal, but weak. As time passed, Bennas proved discontent with formalities, and as a man discontent with his own family, he was approached by a rival clan. However, Bennas saw no form in his latest supporters, and when Bennas was scolded by them for having no influence, he promptly proceeded to judge their worth in battle; Bennas only came out of this reunion alive. He realized that while Noxus could grow noble, it would be used by unworthy schemers as long as it was so. When Jericho Swain rises as the Noxian Grand General, he helps complete the uproar over Noxian leadership that Swain started. Category:Custom champions